


Harriett Potter and something edgy

by Hantaine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Fisting, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29139276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hantaine/pseuds/Hantaine
Summary: WaCkY sHeNaNiGaNs at Hogwarts ensue when Harriet Potter tries to flirt with guys. (Honestly idk what I'm doing so if this is terrible just stop reading)
Kudos: 9





	Harriett Potter and something edgy

Harriett Potter slowly fingered herself in the empty classroom, alone with her thoughts. Ron and Hermione were at Hogsmeade and since Sirius Black was hunting her she wasn't allowed to go. She was determined to still enjoy herself though and immediately found an empty classroom and settled in for a long session. Her left hand was lightly pinching her nipple while her right index and middle finger were inserted deep into her pussy. She let out a soft moan as she began to move her fingers back and forth.

Later, after she had orgasmed herself to boredom she took to wandering the castle without any particular destination in mind. While walking through the third floor she saw Roger Davies hurrying through the corridor. She got an idea then. She felt no attraction to Roger, in fact, she had a crush on Cedric Diggory. However, she realized this was her chance to practice her seduction skills since, as Snape was constantly reminding her, she had no aptitude for making a love potion or any potion for that matter. She began to sway her hips slightly and moistened her bottom lip as she walked past him. She truly was quite a sight. Harriet had decided to wear the muggle uniform, designed to make muggle-borns more comfortable it resembled the uniform of a normal school with a button-up shirt, skirt, and tie. Harriett had also grown out of her uniform so it clung to her D-cup breasts quite tightly. The skirt was several inches too short so her smooth legs seemed to continue on forever with the slightest bit of her very nice ass showing. She also had managed to tame her unruly black hair so it fell in tangles around her shoulder.

Harriett could see Roger looking at her out of the corner of her eye as she passed. She looked at him and gave him a dumb smile, trying to look as if she was just something to be used. Roger nodded to her as they passed but said nothing more. That didn't matter, she had got what she wanted. Judging from the bulge in his pants she could clearly excite a boy, even if that boy had tons of girls slobbering all over him. She was tired anyways and judging from the tent in his pants he wasn't packing very much in there.

Ron and Hermione returned shortly after bearing gifts from Hogsmeade. Strangely enough, Harriett no longer felt jealous of the fact that they got to go. Maybe it was because she thought manipulating boys' emotions were much more fun than getting butterbeer in the freezing cold. Thinking of how she could use this new found talent had soaked her panties.

"You okay Harriett?" Ron asked. "Your face looks funny."

Judging from the look on her face Hermione, who had a much clearer concept of what arousal looked like on a girl, knew exactly why she was making a funny face. To Harriet's surprise, she saw the same look appear on Hermione's face.

'Could Hermione be lesbian?' she thought to herself.

Just then Hermione suddenly stood up from the armchair she was sitting in. "I'm going to bed," she said, her knees quivering ever so slightly.

"But it's only 8!" Ron said as he looked at her in disbelief.

However, Harriett stood up and said "I think I'll join her."

She left Ron looking rather upset as she climbed the dormitory stairs. Sure enough, when she listened at the door she could hear tiny moans and wet noises. She entered the room and was greeted by Hermione laying on the floor with her shirt open and, to Harriet's extreme surprise, all five of her fingers in her pussy.

"Hi Harriett Hermione half moaned as she saw her," I see you got my message. Harriett had picked up on the fact that Hermione desperately wanted to have sex with her.

"How're you doing that Hermione?" Harriett asked somewhat timidly.

"Elasticity spell," was the moaned reply. "Makes everything feel so much better."

"Would you like me to join you?" Harriett asked with a slight smirk on her face.

"Yes please. If you finger me I'll finger you."

Harriett undid her tie and cast it to the ground as she slowly unbuttoned her shirt, taking care to look Hermione in the eyes as she did so. she slipped her shirt to the ground revealing her slightly too small emerald bra with her tits desperately trying to free themselves. She then turned around and looked at Hermione over her shoulder biting her bottom lip. She bent down and slowly pulled her skirt down, revealing white panties that were clearly riding up on her pussy and nice plump ass cheeks. She reached behind herself and unhooked her bra, still facing away from Hermione, and let it drop to the floor. She then pulled down her panties and cast them aside with her foot. She slowly turned around revealing her beautiful body to Hermione. She couldn't take it anymore and came just from seeing Harriett's beautiful naked form.

"You like what you see?" Harriett asked smugly.

Just then Hermione leaped up and furiously kissed Harriet. She forced her tongue inside her mouth before Harriett could even realize what was happening. Quick as lightning, Hermione moved her hand, which was still wet from her juices, down to Harriett's pussy and began to stimulate her clit. Harriett let out a moan into Hermione's mouth. Hermione pushed her down onto the nearest bed which happened to be Parvati's and began to suck on her nipples while still rubbing her clit.

"Oh fuck yes Hermione," Harriett moaned. "Just like that."

Just then Hermione stuck her middle and index finger inside of Harriett's pussy while still playing with her clit. Harriett let out a scream of pleasure at this sudden intrusion inside of her. She couldn't let pleasure this intense not be repeated. She reached down towards Hermione's asshole with her right hand and stuck two fingers in it. Hermione let out a moan of half pleasure half pain from the dry penetration. Harriet, assuming that the elasticity spell Hermione had cast was still active, moved her left hand to Hermione's pussy and while pinching her fingers together, inserted them inside. Hermione let out a moan into Harriett's breasts when she did this sending shockwaves through her body. Just then, Harriet quickly shoved her entire fist into Hermione's pussy. Hermione instantly climaxed soaking Harriett's hand and upon seeing the look of pure pleasure on Hermione's face, Harriett was brought to a screaming climax as well. They disentangled themselves and lay on the bed, panting. Just then Lavender and Parvati walked in. They were not surprised as all the Gryffindor girls regularly fingered each other. In fact, Lavender had a smirk on her face and so did Parvati until she realized where they were laying.

"WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU USE MY BED YOU FUCKING BITCHES?!?!?!" Parvati yelled at the top of her lungs.

They spent the next 15 minutes being cussed out by Parvati and they finally agreed that they would sleep on the floor tonight to appease her anger.

As she lay down on the carpeted floor her last thought was what it would be like to have a certain blond Slytherin towering over her as she sucked his cock on her knees. She went to bed that night rubbing herself to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate ending for every chapter, the FBI comes in and arrests everyone for having underage sex, the end. (This is my first fic so I appreciate any feedback. Also I have no idea when I will update this so it may be a while until chapter 2.


End file.
